Meu Primeiro Beijo Teve Sabor de Sangue
by Aislin Le Fay
Summary: “Um desafio?", perguntamos. "Isso aí", respondeu ela; "O desafio do primeiro beijo!"


Título: Meu Primeiro Beijo Teve Sabor de Sangue (Bem básico, né?)

Gênero: Humor/Geral

Beta-reader: Meu quarto é um bom lugar pra se viver... (Voando)

Categoria: R/PG (Livre)

Autora: Muá!

Série: BS BeyBlade, pós G-Revolution

Sinopse: "Um desafio?", perguntamos. "Isso aí", respondeu ela; "O desafio do primeiro beijo!"

**Disclaimer**: Se Beyblade fosse meu, vocês acham que eu estaria sofrendo por não ter visto a fase G-Revolution? É do Aoki Takao mesmo, fazer o quê...

Meu Primeiro Beijo Teve Sabor de Sangue

Cap. 01 – O Desafio

"Ah, vamos lá. Eles estão sempre fazendo o que querem, nós também temos o direito de nos divertir um pouquinho!"

Foi com essa desculpa que as meninas conseguiram, em pleno domingo de véspera de torneio, me arrastar até o shopping mais próximo do nosso hotel. Para Raul, só deixei um bilhete escrito às pressas sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, dizendo que voltava logo. Bom, eu espero realmente que ele não tenha acreditado, ou já deve estar arrancando os cabelos... Acho que eu devia ligar pra dizer que eu ainda estou viva. Mas o telefone está tão longe... Neh. Ele se vira.

Cara, eu já tinha me esquecido de como passar um dia inteiro torrando dinheiro no shopping pode ser relaxante!

"Vocês não acham que nós gastamos demais?" – Uma vozinha tímida murmurou atrás de mim, me tirando dos meus devaneios. Olhei e percebi que Matilda continuava preocupada por causa das nossas peripécias. Ow, Deus, como tem gente que não sabe aproveitar a vida.

"Não esquenta, qualquer coisa a gente obriga os garotos a pagarem pra nós" – Hiromi respondeu antes que eu pudesse retrucar, exibindo um sorriso despreocupado. Heh. Eu gosto dessa ideia.

"Vamos comer!" – Mao sugeriu, animada, enquanto andava para a praça de alimentação com uma velocidade incrível pra alguém que está carregando tantas sacolas. Só então me dei conta de que minha barriga estava roncando de fome. Mas também pudera: nós nos empolgamos tanto nas lojas que nem paramos pra almoçar, e já escureceu do lado de fora, pelo que posso perceber.

E lá fomos nós, cinco garotas carregadas de sacolas até os cotovelos, nos apertar em torno de uma mesa no _fast-food_ mais conceituado do lugar. E lotado; é incrível a quantidade de pessoas que se pode encontrar na lanchonete de um shopping domingo à noite. Será que essas pessoas não têm mais nada o que fazer da vida, não? Como pode haver tanta gente desocupada no mundo? Ah, é, eu estou aqui também... Esquece.

Mao, Hiromi e eu pedimos mega-hambúrgueres com coca, enquanto Matilda preferiu uma fatia generosa de torta de limão e um suco natural e Emily comeu um enrolado de frango e _Sprite_. Já estávamos todas inchadas e molengas de tanto comer quando a chinesa do grupo resolveu se divertir um pouco alfinetando Hiromi, e, naturalmente, escolheu para isso o assunto mais veemente contestado pela dita cuja: o seu 'quase-relacionamento' problemático com o tricampeão mala de beyblade, Kinomiya Takao.

"Eu nunca teria nada com alguém tão mal-educado!" – Ela protestou, aparentemente indignada. Haha. Me engana que eu gosto. – "Ele é só meu amigo, só isso."

"Mas uns beijinhos sem compromisso nos intervalos dos treinos bem que viriam a calhar, não?" – Reiterou a rosada, se divertindo com a situação. E devo acrescentar que ela não é a única, porque eu tive que me segurar para não rir da cara de palerma que a Hiromi fez ao, creio eu, imaginar a cena.

"Isso seria nojento!!" – Ela exclamou, logo que se recuperou do choque. Uma pena, estava tão hilário do outro jeito... – "Eu jamais faria uma coisa assim!"

"Sim, e eu sou a fada dos dentes." – Mao murmura baixinho para que Hiromi, ocupada demais em virar a cara com indignação, não a ouvisse.

Eu estava totalmente neutra na situação (Sim, como não), é claro, como boa menina que sou (Cof cof...), até que percebi Matilda abafando uma risadinha ao me lado. Não resisti à tentação e resolvi provocar:

"E você, Matilda? Algum avanço com o gostoso do Mihaeru?"

Acho que peguei um pouco pesado demais com ela, tadinha. Matilda quase perdeu o equilíbrio na cadeira e, quando se recuperou, estava tão vermelha que suas bochechas até reluziam.

"A-a-avan-vanço?" – Ela balbuciou, olhando assustada de mim para cada uma das garotas, percebendo que agora todas a observavam com grande interesse. – "C-com o Mi-Mihaeru?"

Deus, como existe gente lerda nesse mundo. O jeito é dar um empurrãozinho.

"É, o Mihaeru. Você sabe, aquele deus grego loiro que por acaso é o capitão do seu time. O mesmo por quem você nutre uma paixão platônica desde que se entende por gente." – Disse casualmente, com minha cara mais deslavada. Podem acreditar: eu sou muito boa nisso.

Percebi que talvez tivesse sido uma má ideia quando, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, se provou possível que mais sangue dela subisse para a cabeça. Eu esperava que minha amiga não tivesse uma hemorragia nasal, eu não poderia dormir com essa culpa... Não, pensando bem, poderia sim.

"Pa-pai-paixão pla-platôni-nica?" – Estava começando a desconfiar de uma pane geral no cérebro dela. – "E-eu não tenho pa-paixão platônica!" – Viva! Um progresso!

"Deixou de ser platônica?" – Emily, que estava calada até então, perguntou tão rápido que eu tive certeza de que ela mal teve tempo de tentar refrear o impulso. Não posso negar que gostei da pergunta, mas a menina agora estava ficando roxa, o que me fez pensar se isso não seria perigoso...

"E-e-eu... eu... não... não..."

Matilda aparentemente perdeu as poucas palavras que ainda tinha em algum lugar bem obscuro, porque não estava conseguindo articular mais nada que fizesse sentido. Tsc. Mas como sou uma boa alma, dei uma ajudinha a ela.

"Isso quer dizer que ainda **nada**?" – Perguntei, no meu melhor tom de desilusão. Ela só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, envergonhada, olhando o tampo da mesa. – "Putz, mas esse seu pretendente é **lerdo**!" – Não pude resistir a adicionar esse comentário. Bom, é a mais pura verdade.

Aparentemente isso a deixou mais sem graça ainda, porque Matilda afundou na cadeira e passou a brincar muito concentradamente com os guardanapos.

Passaram-se alguns poucos segundos de silêncio até que Mao, com um suspiro de resignação, resolveu se pronunciar:

"Hnn. Isso é tão típico dos garotos!" – Disse ela, com aquele ar de quem sabe das coisas.

"Você realmente pode falar." – Emily falou, bebendo distraidamente o resto de sua _Sprite_. – "Já que o **seu** pretendente é o pior de todos nesse quesito."

Ao invés de se mostrar deprimida ou revoltada, como esperado, Mao abriu um grande sorriso – daqueles de orelha a orelha **mesmo** – e assumiu um ar de felicidade superior de dar inveja a qualquer mísero humano. Huhu, estava sentindo cheiro de fofoca das boas!

"Ah-há" – Ela desdenhou, ainda sorrindo vitoriosamente. – "É aí que você se engana!"

Não foram precisos muitos milésimos de segundo para que estivéssemos as três inclinadas sobre ela, com todos os sentidos aguçados ao máximo. Até a Matilda se arriscou a espiar, se distraindo dos seus origamis com guardanapo.

"Como assim?" – Perguntamos as três em uníssono, como um coral previamente ensaiado. Cuidado, crianças: curiosidade mata!

Mao só desviou o olhar com falsa distração, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo.

"Hnn, não sei se eu devia contar..." – Disse, sonsa.

"Conta logo!!" – Exigimos eu e Hiromi, enquanto Emily apenas estreitou o olhar com desconfiança. Depois sorriu maliciosamente e voltou a sentar em sua cadeira, divertida.

"Ah, eu não acredito. Já não era sem tempo." – Murmurou a americana, marota. Mao não a ouviu, ou fingiu que não, para manter seu pequeno número.

"Certo, certo, eu conto!" – Ela disse, alegre, e eu tive certeza de que mal conseguia se segurar para falar. – "Ele se declarou pra mim no mês passado..." – Ela começou, tomando ar, e sorriu mais ao notar os olhares arregalados meu e de Hiromi – "...e nós estamos namorando!"

Dá pra acreditar na cara-de-pau com que ela só disse isso **agora**?

"Aaaaaahhh!!" – Hiromi não se importou em conter o gritinho histérico, naturalmente atraindo para nós todos os olhares dos curiosos de plantão. Bah, danem-se eles! – "Eu sabia, eu sabia!"

"Sabia?" – Eu perguntei, confusa, para a morena saltitante. Será possível que eu tenho que ser a última a saber? Que humilhação!

"Ah, bom, eu desconfiava!" – Ela respondeu, feliz, e aparentemente também pouco se importando para a atenção que estávamos chamando. – "O Rei estava disfarçando sempre que eu tocava no assunto, mas eu percebi alguma coisa no ar... Há, eu sabia!"

Quase me esqueci que o dito cujo voltou para o time do Japão. Esses garotos vivem mudando de time.

"Quem diria," – Emily continuou, inclinando-se na cadeira com ares de garota malvada – "que um dia você finalmente conseguiria prender aquele felino arredio."

Mao franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, parecendo pensativa.

"Ele só é um pouco retraído demais" – Justificou, torcendo o nariz. E sorriu – "Mas agora isso está resolvido. E você, Emily? Alguma novidade amorosa nesse último ano?" – Indagou, provavelmente decidindo que não deixaria a provocação passar em branco. Bom, pelo menos _eu_ não deixaria.

Emily não pareceu constrangida, apenas sacudiu os ombros com indiferença.

"Comecei a namorar um garoto do colégio no começo do ano, mas terminei há umas três semanas." – Disse, desinteressada. Bom, se ela está sofrendo, sabe disfarçar muito bem! – "Ele não queria que eu viesse participar do novo torneio."

"E por que não?" – Perguntei, já imaginando a resposta.

"Acha que não é coisa de garotas. As batalhas de beyblade e tudo o mais." – Bingo! Droga, odeio esses garotos machistas... Sorte dele que não foi comigo, acho que tinha virado um tapa na cara do infeliz. Sou muito democrática, sabe... – "Daí eu terminei com ele e vim pro torneio, como vocês estão vendo, e o problema está resolvido." – Ela completou, sorrindo, com uma pinta de sarcasmo. Bem-feito pra ele.

"Uma solução um pouco radical, não foi?" – Hiromi perguntou, surpresa.

"Eu acho que você fez bem." – Eu fiz questão de deixar minha opinião, claro.

"Mas você deve ter ficado triste, Emily-chan" – Matilda disse, me sobressaltando um pouco. Já tinha quase me esquecido dela.

"Ah, não muito" – A ruiva replicou, levemente pensativa – "O namoro estava mal das pernas há um tempo, foi só o golpe de misericórdia. E eu já nem gostava mais tanto dele assim. Bom, era simpático, educado e tudo o mais, mas era grudento..."

"Eu não me importaria com isso." – Hiromi suspirou – "Um pouco de atenção seria legal pra variar..."

"É, você diz isso por que não conviveu com ele." – Emily retrucou, balançando a cabeça em negativa – "Sufoca."

"Ele devia gostar muito de você" – Matilda quase sussurrou isso, brincando com os indicadores. Aiai, ela estava ficando vermelha de novo... – "Se era tão atencioso..."

"Gru-den-to" – Emily repetiu, meio emburrada. Então levantou uma sobrancelha. – "Acho que vocês é que estão precisando de um namorado." – Disse, observando as duas atentamente, com **aquele** olhar dela. O de cientista analisando o comportamento dos ratinhos de laboratório, sabe? Dá calafrios. E acho que Hiromi sentiu isso, porque fez mais uma daquelas poses dramáticas, corando instantaneamente. (Matilda já estava corada, e obviamente agora mal se podia distinguir de um tomate gigante. No momento ela parecia estar pensando em se afundar debaixo da mesa.)

"Eu não estou **precisando** de um namorado!" – Hiromi desmentiu, e no ímpeto precisou se apoiar na mesa para não cair com cadeira e tudo – "Quer dizer, seria legal, é claro, se eu gostasse dele, e ele de mim, e se fosse um rapaz gentil, educado..." – Foi nessa parte que eu me perdi. E acho que as outras também, porque estavam todas com a mesma cara perdida que eu...

"Hiromi, não estamos entendendo uma palavra do que está dizendo" – Eu disse, dando um tapinha nas costas dela para que 'destravasse'. Ela parou de falar, mas ainda precisou de alguns segundos para recuperar o ar.

"...mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja **necessitada**!" – Completou (?) em um fôlego só, antes de cair na cadeira de novo, ofegante como se acabasse de correr uma maratona. Até Matilda esqueceu que estava envergonhada, olhando-a com cara de "WTF?". Emily foi a primeira a voltar à realidade.

"Agora imagine se ela estivesse." – Murmurou, divertida. Mao riu.

"Ei, Hiromi" – A rosada chamou, sorrindo. A outra ainda estava respirando profundamente, e levantou a cabeça para ela com curiosidade. – "Por acaso você nunca... nunca?"

Por alguns segundos, ficamos todas esperando em silêncio, enquanto Hiromi apenas observava a chinesa, confusa. Depois ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

"Mas que classe de pergunta é essa!? É claro que não!!" – Ela berrou, agarrando, no impulso, as embalagens de comida vazias e tacando na outra – "Eu sou uma garota de respeito! E ainda nem completei catorze anos!!"

Bom, essa foi uma cena que não se vê todo dia. E eu nem precisei olhar para trás para saber que novamente éramos o centro das atenções do lugar. Fiquei imaginando se faltava muito para que aparecesse um funcionário dizendo que estávamos convidadas a nos retirar...

"Ai, ai, ai! Não é nada disso, sua pervertida!!" – Mao reclamou, atirando as embalagens de volta – "Quero saber se você nunca teve um namorado!"

"Ah..." – Ela parou, desconcertada e ainda totalmente vermelha. Queria poder ter tirado uma foto disso... – "É... é claro que sim! Eu sabia disso!"

"É claro que sabia" – Mao retrucou, sarcástica, enquanto tirava os farelos do cabelo. E eu repito: por que ninguém tem uma câmera numa hora dessas!?

"Hiromi anda levando tudo pro lado ruim hoje, não?" – Emily, ainda meio surpresa (coisa rara), murmurou pra mim, e acenei em concordância. O que essa garota andaria assistindo? Anime ecchi, no mínimo.

"E-eu nunca tive um namorado..." – Matilda murmurou, pensativa.

"Não sabe o que está perdendo!" – Mao disse, animada, com seu ar de entendida do assunto. Acho que depois de tanto tempo correndo atrás do garoto Kon, ela merece mesmo se vangloriar um pouquinho, afinal... – "É maravilhoso, sabe, ter alguém que se preocupa com a gente e todo o resto..."

"E essa aí está fisgada para todo o sempre!" – Emily riu baixinho.

"Desculpa, eu não tenho culpa se o meu namorado é perfeito" – A rosada respondeu, divertida, com uma piscadinha sensual.

"Aaah... Eu também quero um namorado perfeito para mim" – Hiromi choramingou, apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços na mesa.

"Hn, o Takao não tem muita pinta de quem vai ser um namorado perfeito, tem?" – Eu alfinetei, divertida. Hiromi fez um bico emburrado tão engraçado que não pude evitar rir.

"Por que vocês não esquecem do Takao? Eu já disse que não tenho nada com ele, caramba!!" – Ela bufou.

"Com certeza ele é um garoto irritante, mas quem sabe, se beijar bem, não valha a pena, Hiromi?" – Emily continuou minha provocação, ignorando a reclamação da morena.

"Eu não quero beijar o Takao!!" – Hiromi berrou, agora vermelha como uma pimenta. Algumas cabeças se viraram para nós.

"Quanta convicção" – Mao murmurou – "Não ia querer nem provar? Ou será que isso é porque você preferiria beijar o Kai-baka?"

"Oh" – Ela travou por um segundo, rosada, embora menos corada – "N-não é isso... Quer dizer, não que eu ache que seria mal, mas..."

"Bem, se fosse pra chutar, eu diria que ele parece beijar bem" – Emily interrompeu, pouco interessada, e Mao fez uma careta. Ela realmente não simpatiza com o Kai. – "Você não acha, Julia?"

Confesso que essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Bom, eu realmente nunca tinha pensado sobre o assunto, então depois de alguns instantes refletindo, simplesmente dei de ombros.

"Sei lá, nunca beijei ninguém, como posso relacionar a cara com o fato de beijar bem ou não?"

"Nunca beijou ninguém?" – Mao repetiu, aparentemente surpresa. Reparei que as outras também pareciam estranhadas. Qual o problema delas? Não é algo tão surpreendente assim.

"Não." – Repeti e, como todas continuaram me olhando, continuei, franzindo as sobrancelhas – "Qual o problema? Com certeza Matilda também não."

A aludida ficou um pouco vermelha e desviou o olhar de mim, mas não deixou de parecer curiosa sobre o assunto. O que elas estão achando tão interessante assim, afinal?

"É, mas... Sei lá, eu só achava que você era mais experiente do que nós" – Hiromi disse, pensativa – "Você sempre parece tão crescida e madura, Julia. Pensei que já tivesse tido um ou dois namorados."

"Ah, nunca tive muito tempo para pensar sobre namorados e isso" – Reafirmei, sem me preocupar muito pelo assunto. É a mais pura verdade, afinal, Raul e eu passamos toda nossa vida treinando, fosse pro circo ou pro beyblade, e não tínhamos muito tempo livre. E eu nunca senti qualquer necessidade de ficar um garoto até agora. – "_Você_ já beijou alguém, Hiromi?"

"Eer... Não" – Ela admitiu, um pouco sem jeito. Acho que ficou mais à vontade para dizer isso depois de saber que eu estava na mesma situação, mas vai saber... **– **"Mas... Às vezes, eu ficou pensando... Se não está na hora, sabe?" **– **Ela disse isso encarando a mesa e vermelha como um sinal de trânsito. Parece que a teoria da Mao (Sabem, aquela sobre ela querer beijar o Kai) não estava tão errada assim, afinal.

"Eu tenho uma idéia!" – Mao berrou, empolgadíssima, assustando a todas nós com sua alegria repentina – "Vamos fazer um desafio!"

Ficamos caladas por alguns segundos, encarando a felicidade misteriosa da nossa amiga chinesa, até que Matilda sucumbiu à curiosidade:

"De... desafio? Que tipo de desafio, Mao-chan?" – Perguntou, indecisa.

Tenho certeza de que o sorriso dela aumentou uns três centímetros nesse momento.

"O desafio do beijo!" – E nos encarou, mais especificamente a mim, Hiromi e Matilda, de modo extremamente maroto – "Já que vocês três nunca beijaram nenhum garoto, vamos fazer uma aposta bem simples... Vence que conseguir o seu primeiro beijo antes das outras duas!"

Tive a impressão de que Matilda quase caiu (de novo) da cadeira nessa hora, mas ela se manteve firme. A outra rosada, como não podia deixar de ser, continuava nos encarando toda sorriso, ignorando a expressão chocada de Hiromi e a cara interrogativa que eu tenho certeza que estou fazendo.

Só pra ver se eu entendi: ela quer que nós três façamos uma **corrida do primeiro beijo**?

CONTINUA...

Putz, isso ficou pior do que eu pensava... Mas tudo bem. Dá pra começar.

Bom, como já perceberam, o fic é narrado em primeira pessoa pela Julia. Eu sei, não sou boa com a primeira pessoa, mas acho que com o tempo vou melhorar... Não dá pra saber se não tentar, não é? Mas o que me preocupa mesmo é a interpretação da Julia. Eu não assisti a fase G-Revolution e portanto não vi realmente ela em ação, então vocês podem adivinhar que estou me baseando somente no que já li sobre ela e em imagens que eu tenho. O mesmo vale pra Matilda, que mais ficou parecendo a Hinata (Naruto). Não sei até que nível elas estão bem, então, se alguém tiver algo a acrescentar ou corrigir, não se acanhe em dizer!

Agora sobre o capítulo. Caramba, essas garotas saíram do meu controle! Acho que elas ficaram bem mais saidinhas do que eu esperava. Não que isso seja ruim (Risos) Estou aqui imaginando quantas pessoas ficaram surpresas por eu ter incluído a Emily no fic, sendo essa uma personagem pouco apreciada pela maioria dos fãs e ficwriters de beyblade... A verdade que eu gosto dela tanto quanto de qualquer outra garota (E garoto também, excluindo o Kai que é mesmo meu favorito) do anime. Eu não tenho nada contra ela e também nunca entendi muito bem porque tanta gente não gosta da dita cuja. Mas enfim, cada um na sua... mas se tiver alguém aí que também simpatize com a personagem, pode esperar que ela apareça significativamente em fanfics posteriores! (Mais risos) Outra coisa estranha é o que acontece com a Hiromi, uma das personagens mais odiadas e criticadas do anime, mas mesmo assim a garota de mais "ibope" em questão de fanfics. Fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de fics com a moiçola quando estava "montando" a comunidade. E ainda assim, sete entre dez dos fãs de beyblade que eu conheço declaram odiá-la. Vai entender! (Muuuito mais risos...)

Quanto à Mao, eleita a garota favorita do anime em alguns vários fóruns pelo mundo afora e também odiada por legiões de fãs, a pequena rosada já botou suas garrinhas de fora e agarrou o garoto Kon, como todos já esperavam que seria. E agora que já garantiu o seu, resolveu dar um "empurrãozinho" para as amigas... Alguém aí já ouviu falar de uma corrida do primeiro beijo? E quem seria louco (Ou louca, no caso) o suficiente para aceitar um desafio tão sem noção quanto este? Pois é, esse é o tipo de coisas que ocorrem a estudantes universitários fracassados em seus momentos de insônia. É triste saber que essa história estava quase completamente formada na minha cabeça durante aquela noite, e no dia seguinte quase tudo tinha sido renegado ao esquecimento. Quem nunca passou por isso? Pelo menos me lembro do preceito básico. E um "preceito básico" formado por um desafio como este deve dar o que falar (Risos).

Vocês me odiariam se eu dissesse agora que não tenho certeza de quase nada o que vai acontecer a partir de próximo capítulo?

Pois é, a faculdade me estrangulando, um fic praticamente não começado em Hiatus, outro esperando seu segundo capítulo já atrasado e daí venho eu com mais este fic. Eu sei que sou louca. Mas o que posso fazer? Nunca consigo me concentrar em uma só história ao mesmo tempo, então o melhor é escrever mais de uma simultaneamente. É bem provável que uma delas ocasionalmente atrase ou atrapalhe outra. Peço desculpas por isso. Mas é melhor assim.

Caramba, esta nota de autora já está mais do que enorme! Será este o efeito de duas semanas infernais seguidas...? Eu não faço ideia do que me animou a escrever tanto, mas acho melhor parar por aqui... Mas não sem antes mencionar o principal: vocês já devem ter notado que, ao contrário das outras duas, não há aparentemente nenhum "príncipe" pré-destinado para nossa querida Julinha. Mas se haverá o beijo, naturalmente teremos que encontrá-lo... e ele já está decidido desde o começo. Então aqui vai: quem conseguir adivinhar primeiro nosso futuro mocinho, pode escolher ganhar um one-shot ou um fanart feito por mim (Você fala como isso fosse grande coisa...)! Só não prometo que vá ficar bom, mas vá lá... Eu me esforço. Mas tem que ser de beyblade, e não pode ser yaoi ou yuri (Não levo jeito). Será que alguém se interessa...? (Gotinha...)

Enfim, era isso e eu já falei demais. Até o próximo capítulo!

Kissus e deixem reviews.

Nota: Sara, a parte de adivinhar o mocinho não vale pra você, então não venha dar com a língua nos dentes, entendeu? (Olhar maligno)


End file.
